never ever have fall out boy for your babysitter
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Diamond and pip go through something weird, fall out boy are their babysitters.


**hi there, I'm stuck for ideas on they don't need to understand, looking up and monster so, I feel like writing a short story about fall out boy baby sitting me and my friend piplup1212 (she loves f.O.B as much as I do). I don't think sapphire would want to have fall out boy sitting her, she would bring out a secret weapon. Nachos. So I hope you all find this random. Peace out. **

Diamond's P.O.V

it was a Friday night and I was at home with piplup waiting for our babysitter to get here. I don't have a single clue who the hell they are. All I had to do was wait.

There was a very loud knock at the door.

My mum went answer it, it was just her friend picking her up.

"Ok the baby sitter will be here soon so you might have to wait cause I'm going". Mum said.

Pip and i gave mum a hug and then she left in a hurry.

The door shut.

"Well, I'm bored already so what do you want to do while we wait"? Pip asked.

I stared at her, puzzled.

Then the door Bell rang.

Oh, so they are lazy to knock.

I went to answer it pip followed. We held our breathe to make sure it wasn't a pedo. I opened to door. I looked up to see...

I gasped. There they were standing right there. Fall out boy. I sighed and then they all started to ask questions.

"Are we at the right place"? Pete asked.

Pip nodded her head.

They walked inside slowly, like they were entering a quiet classroom. I stared at them.

"Hurry up your walking" pip said.

They followed us into the lounge and sat down on our couch. I sighed. Again.

"Where is your mum". Patrick asked.

"She left 10 noticed ago". Pip replied.

"Is it just me or is this a little weird". Andy said.

Pip and I stared at we said quickly.

"Agreed". We both said in a really creepy way.

The fall out boys looked puzzled.

"Why don't we play a game". Pip offered.

Fall out boy shook their heads, pip sighed.

"Just saying diamond your shy". Pete pointed out.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Pete stuck his out at me. I frowned.

"Does anybody want nachos"? Pip offered. I nodded in excitement.

"About time she was in a good mood". Joe complained.

I stood up and ran up stairs to grab my iPad. And hopeful rubbed it in their faces.

I ran back down stairs.

I sat down. Pip was already making the nachos. I turned on ma iPad and went into pictures.

I found my favourite picture.

This picture is of pokemon, in contains

Dawn, ash, may, drew, misty, Gary, piplup and pikachu.

Patrick peeked round my shoulder and saw the pokemon.

"Its pokemon". Patrick yelled.

And he made all the other fall out boys come to see the pokemon. They were saying the most random things ever like.

"I miss pokemon, my favourite was butterfree". Andy said.

"Pokemon is epic, my favourite was cubone". Joe said.

"I liked Glaceon". Pete said.

I stared at Pete in shock.

"You like glaceon"? I asked.

"She is finally talking". Patrick yelled.

"Hallelujah the food is ready". Pip said bringing it all out.

Fall out boy sat down again And started to stuff their faces like most pokemon characters do.

Pip turned on the tv, I turned it off.

"Lets play a game called guess the song". I said.

"I play a song you guys have to guess it". I continued.

I played the first song.

Artist: echosmith

Song: cool kids

"Ive heard thus one before". Pete said.

Then Joe said. "I it cool kids by echosmith". I nodded ma head.

HALLELUJAH!

Next song.

Artist: paramore

Song: another day

"Never ever heard this song". Andy said.

"I give up". Andy said.

"I give up too". Pete said.

"Can we just guess the artist if we don't know the name of the song"? Patrick asked.

I made pip nod her head. (Pip knows every song I play).

"the artist is paramore". Patrick said with excitement.

Pip and I nodded our heads.

Next song. On last one this is getting boring.

Artist: fall out boy

Song: thnks fr th mmrs

All the fall out boys started to sing the words.

Patrick yelled. "Thanks for the memories".

And thus scared me, fall out boy was dancing in my house.

I then connected my iPad by a cored to the tv and pip and i started to watch pokemon, diamond and pearl. With piplup of corse.

Patrick smiled and joined with the pokemon. And everything piplup showed up Patrick would smile even more. Thus creeper me out.

Skip to 10pm

It was getting late so I fell asleep on the chair.

Piplup's P.O.V

diamond fell asleep, I was so bored watching pokemon so i turned it to paramore videos. I played all their music videos, Pete and Patrick were singing along. Joe looked cofused. And Andy was patting the cat. Then diamond woke up and saw all the paramore videos and started to watch them too.

12am midnight

Mum finally came home, diamond was asleep, and guess what.

Joe was asleep. Andy was asleep. Pete was asleep and Patrick was just awake then fell asleep as mum walked in the door.

"How was your time ". Mum asked.

Didn't answer, then I fell asleep on ma chair.

**Did ya'll like this really short story, well I was starting to run out of ideas so i ended it quickly. But, I hope you listen out for the those songs in the story they are three of ma fave songs. Well peace out. **


End file.
